The Sugar Rush Birthday event
by WarioMan3K
Summary: It is said that on occasions, Sugar Rush has an aptly-named "Birthday Party" mode which, as obvious as it sounds, celebrate a player's birthday. Depending on the gender, the game would either choose Rancis Fluggerbutter or Vanellope von Schweetz automatically, with no coins required for this mode even though it's one player only for this occasion.


I know, I'm a bit late on this, but hey, better than never. Happy belated birthday, LovelyTekki, and I hope everyone else enjoys the short fic!

**DISCLAIMER: WarioWare Inc. and Kid Icarus are owned by Nintendo; Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney; Bomberman always was and will remain as one of Hudson Soft's franchises even though they were absorbed unto Konami as of March 2012. Contra is a property of Konami. Everything else, including Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi and Gravity Falls (while it was made for Disney Channel), are properties of their respective owners. Tekki, Princess Cherry, Lee Ping, and Sophia, on the other hand, belong to LovelyTekki, whereas Arctic Bomber and Blaze Bomber are technically my Bomberman fan characters, with Phoebe being an OC (if I can call her that, though I did create her to give 9-Volt a "Player 3" for a best friend as 18-Volt is his "Player 2"). Speaking of fan characters, the others I also own are as follows: Purple Basilisk and the five Chaotic Bombers, along with Billy and Sid - Wario's fraternity brothers.**

* * *

-The Sugar Rush Birthday event-

We all know _Sugar Rush_ is a candy go-kart racing game seen in _Wreck-It Ralph_, not to mention the fact that its popularity had spread beyond Litwak's Arcade to Diamond City thanks to honorary Contra Blaze Bomber's main goal in which arcade games don't have to die in America, let alone the aforementioned city. But what many don't know was_Sugar Rush_ also had a special "Birthday Party" event that takes place on the one race course seen during the events of the movie. Basically, it celebrates a player's birthday, but in order to do so, special arrangements need to be made with the arcade owner (in our case, Blaze Bomber), similar to that of plenty other amusement centers from all over the world. The name, gender, and birthday are the only requirements for the aforementioned game's Birthday Party event to take place.

While this event is restricted to one player, the cabinet will be temporarily set to Free Play to give the player a chance to finish first without having to worry about inserting coins just to try again, should he or she come under the top 3. Finally, the game will automatically pick a racer depending on the player's gender. If it's a boy, then Rancis Fluggerbutter will be chosen, but if the player was a girl, the game would pick Vanellope von Schweetz for her. Fortunately, security measures are taken into account within Game Central Station, backed up by the cast of _Hero's Duty_, to make sure there wasn't any interference, especially if it originates from the Cy-Bugs or Purple Basilisk and his five goons, the Chaotic Bombers. Everybody knew what happened back when Wario first teleported himself into the digital realm itself anyway...

Today, a young pink-haired girl from ChiWorld, known as Tekki, walked inside Diamond Arcade World with Princess Cherry, Lee Ping, Dipper Pines (accompanied by his twin sister Mabel), and Sophia to see the arcade games 9-Volt and Phoebe told her about one time. Along the way, they saw me and Ami playing _Aliens: Extermination_, whereas Bill Rizer and Lance Bean went for _Time Crisis 4_, but there weren't any signs of their two young friends in the "2000 and Beyond" section. However, they also noticed Mona playing _Silver Strike Bowling_ and figured she would know where 9-Volt and Phoebe are. Upon asking her politely, they were informed that the two kids are currently in the Great 90s section. Of course, Dipper and Mabel couldn't resist getting into _Soul Calibur II_ because it apparently wasn't seen around Gravity Falls, at least not where they live. Before they went back to the 2000 and Beyond section to play the game, they spotted Arctic Bomber having a ball in _NFL Blitz 2000_ with Wario and his two fraternity brothers, Billy and Sid. Though they heard she used to be the bad Bomber-girl back then, they were fortunate she reformed herself after her defeat by turning good.

As for Cherry, she walked up to 9-Volt and playfully covered his eyes with her hands prior to blurting out in her all-too-familiar voice, "BLAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAH!" yelped 9-Volt. "Wh-who's that?"

Cherry giggled. "It's just me, 9-Volt. Don't worry." She uncovered his eyes and hugged him warmly.

"Whew, I'm glad it's you. You kinda scared me just now."

"I'm sure she's very happy to see you again," chirped Phoebe, who then turned towards 9-Volt's other best pal. "Anyway, Cherry, we're playing _The King of Dragons_."

"Today's Tekki's birthday, and we've recently heard _Sugar Rush_ has a birthday event set up for her. Oh, and there's room for one more in case you wanna join. We just got through the first level."

Cherry beamed in response. "Of course I'd love to join! Why do you think I tagged along with Tekki and her best friends for her birthday?" She inserted one of the coins she borrowed from Tekki.

"Well, we know what she's gonna say whenever she joins in a co-op session alongside us," said Phoebe.

9-Volt smiled in agreement. "Yup, here it comes!"

"Princess Cherry to the rescue!" blurted Cherry.

Since 9-Volt and Phoebe had chosen the Elf and Cleric, Cherry picked the Wizard to help out. During the game, the Wizard's attack started off as short-ranged and weak, but he could prove to be useful as he leveled up, especially if the player remembered to gather the weapon and defense upgrades for the Wizard at the end of each level. All five playable characters had their own strengths and weaknesses to keep the game's replay value afloat in the long run.

"You guys ready?" informed Phoebe. "Let's remember that even though the Cleric - whom I am in control of - is slow, his magic and attack strength are good in addition to boasting the best defense. Plus, he can heal his teammates nearby whenever he picks up a healing item. But other than that, here we go!"

* * *

Elsewhere in the Great 90s section, Tekki was about to play _Sugar Rush_ with Lee and Sophia cheering for her when suddenly she noticed something different. The game was currently set to "Birthday Party" mode, restricted to one player with no coins required as the words read "FREE PLAY."

"Well, this is unusual. I've never seen that before...and by the way, have any of you seen Pit?"

"I dunno," replied Lee. "He said he'd show up for your birthday alongside Phosphora."

As Tekki pressed the start button, Vanellope was automatically chosen for her at the "Chews Your Racer" screen. "That's odd. It's as if the game knows it's my birthday..."

"Looks like we're about to find out!"

The race began in the same manner as seen in _Wreck-It Ralph_, only now King Candy (aka. Turbo) was no longer in control; thus the other racers, including Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter, don't hate Vanellope anymore. Instead, they wanted her to give it her best shot even though she's the President of Sugar Rush. As Tekki played along, she zoomed past Adorabeezle Winterpop, who had just stunned Jubileena Bing-Bing's kart with her Ice Cream Cannon, resulting in what the announcer called the a-la mode. She picked up the Sweet Seekers, and knocked away a few other racers to catch up with Taffyta, Candlehead, and Rancis. The next part of the race played out exactly like in the film, only now the three aforementioned racers no longer addressed Vanellope as "The Glitch." However, Taffyta had Candlehead use the exhaust flames from her Ice Screamer's kart engine to light the Cherry Bombs' fuses anyway. Immediately Tekki sped up and used Vanellope's special glitching ability to avoid the exploding bombs, ramming her way across the three opponents and causing them to fall out of the race.

Confident there were no hidden Cy-Bugs waiting to crash the race, Tekki continued the race as usual for the next 3 laps, and eventually came out on top in first place. The screen then showed Vanellope holding a gold trophy and doing a fist bump, prompting Tekki to touch the monitor the same way the racer did. Afterwards, the screen changed back to where the race had ended, only with many recognizable characters from their own games wishing Tekki a happy birthday, Up front were Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Sergeant Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun. The other characters that showed up for the special ceremony were as follows: Ryu, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, Edmund Honda, Zangief, Blanka and Dhalsim from _Street Fighter II: The World Warrior_; Liu Kang, Kitana, Sonya Blade, Jax, Johnny Cage, Nightwolf and Raiden from _Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3_; and finally, the Nicelanders from _Fix-It Felix Jr._, who stood alongside the _Sugar Rush_ racers (including Candlehead, who held her pet Bob-omb, Candle Ball, beside herself). In the end, though much to Tekki's surprise, Pit and Phosphora were the last to appear on-screen. They aimed their charged shots up into the sky and fired away; the bursts from Pit's First Blade and Phosphora's lightning struck each other away from themselves, magically creating the neon words that spelled out in rainbow fashion: **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS TEKKI!"**

Tekki felt amazed in excitement. "Wow! They knew about all this, even Pit and Phosphora?"

Lee answered, "Yupado! We all had a share in arranging for this event since you're the benevolent ruler of ChiWorld."

Blaze Bomber explained, "Aaron, Ami, Bill, and Lance told Pit and Phosphora about your birthday before Arctic Bomber lent them two of our Telmets - even though Wario invented it first for his TV adventures - so they could go into Game Central Station and inform Ralph, Vanellope, Felix, and Calhoun. I went in after her to modify Sugar Rush's settings in order to make it look like it was temporarily reprogrammed to celebrate your birthday."

"Once the party's over," added Arctic Bomber, "he'll be changing it back to normal. I haven't admitted it before but ever since I turned good, I might as well do so now: you're a great person when it comes to kicking butt."

The Mistress of the Cold (and honorary Contra) smirked, while the rest of us walked near Tekki. I was the first to explain, "As surprising as it may sound, the characters from _Street Fighter II_ and _Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3_ happen to know the Core Four real well ever since the day Wario, Blaze and Arctic pitched in to help save Game Central Station from Purple Basilisk's goons, while Ami and I were on vacation with Bill and Lance."

Ami joined in, "In a nutshell, we all thought you deserve a special kind of birthday, Wreck-It Ralph style."

"We're proud of you in your endeavors to preserve peace in ChiWorld to the best of your abilities," said Bill.

"Actually, the credit goes to 9-Volt," informed Lance, "who had the idea in the first place. Phoebe helped him by telling Cherry, who then informed Lee and your other best friends of your birthday, whereas Mona and 9-Volt's mom told us about it."

"9-Volt...?" wondered Tekki.

The Nintendo boy walked in slowly to explain himself. "I know you and Lee are meant to be together, but I just felt like coming up with an idea for your birthday to express my gratitude for the times you and Cherry have kept me safe and sound whenever I'm visiting you."

At this, Tekki smiled with happy tears in her eyes. "Aww, c'mere, you..." She knelt down to his level and hugged him, kissing his cheek in the end.

"When your birthday comes...uh, what day was it again?"

Phoebe whispered, "His birthday's on May 30, four days after _WarioWare Inc.: Mega Microgame$_'s release date, even though he was born about 8 years before Wario formed WarioWare Inc."

9-Volt nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Thanks, Phoebe." The benevolent ruler of ChiWorld turned back to the boy. "And when your birthday comes, 9-Volt, I'll have Pit and Phosphora help me and Cherry arrange for it the best we can. What we're gonna do is a secret until then."

"But which of us foursome will be the one coming up with a glorious idea?" Cherry asked slyly. "The answer will be revealed when the time is right...oh, and don't worry. It'll be kid-friendly as always."

And the friends of ChiWorld couldn't be any happier, thankful that their young friend from Diamond City arranged for Tekki's birthday party to take place at Diamond Arcade World.

THE END

(Ending Credits)  
Tekki - ANDREA LIBMAN  
Cherry - ASHLEIGH BALL  
Lee Ping - JASON RITTER  
9-Volt - TARA STRONG  
Phoebe - HYNDEN WALCH  
Aaron (me) - MYSELF  
Ami - JANICE KAWAYE  
Bill Rizer - BOB BUCHHOLZ  
Lance Bean - SYLVESTER STALLONE  
Blaze Bomber - SCOTT MENVILLE  
Arctic Bomber - GREY DELISLE

[End Credits]

* * *

Well, that about wraps up the short fic I made for LovelyTekki. Though 9-Volt's birthday isn't really shown in the WarioWare games, there's no harm pretending it's on May 30, at least on my part.


End file.
